


Papercraft + Photoset: C2-B5 на страже

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), kuzzzma



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Other, Photography, Photoset, doll photography, papercraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Боевой директор и его верный дроид-защитник.Выкройка бумажного дроидаC2-B5и фотосет с подзащитным директором.--------------------------------Photoset of Director Krennic and his loyal C2-B5 droid.Download PDF template of C2-B5 droid (link below)If you build it - send me a link/photo!
Relationships: Orson Krennic & C2-B5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Papercraft + Photoset: C2-B5 на страже

**Author's Note:**

> **Papercraft:** Автор оригинальной модели - sf-papercraft, модификация выполнена автором работы.  
> Время сбора - 2-4 часа в зависимости от опыта.  
> Формат - ~1/6
> 
> **Фотосет:** Orson Krennic от Hot Toys, диорама автора фотосета.

  
[](http://www.photo.private-universe.net/image/4dmS) [](http://www.photo.private-universe.net/image/4irc) [](http://www.photo.private-universe.net/image/4KML) [](http://www.photo.private-universe.net/image/4Q8Y)

Выкройка: 

[Download](http://www.blog.private-universe.net/2020/08/17/papercraft-star-wars-c2-b5-droid-recolor/)

***

  
  
  
  



End file.
